


[VID] You Should See Me in a Crown

by ifshehadwings (sophie_448)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Fanvids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/ifshehadwings
Summary: Cheryl Blossom could step on my face in her stilettos and I would thank her for it. In other words, I've been catching up on Riverdale and this is the result.
Kudos: 2





	[VID] You Should See Me in a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at CONfabulation, October 26, 2018, in Chicago.
> 
> Song is You Should See Me in a Crown by Billie Eilish.


End file.
